nowyouseemefandomcom-20200213-history
Merritt McKinney
Merritt McKinney is a character in Now You See Me. He is portrayed by Woody Harrelson. Biography Merritt has a twin brother named Chase McKinney. The two were a brotherly duo known as the Magical McKinneys before Merritt made a name for himself. Chase later disappeared with all of Merritt's money, leaving him with nothing. Now You See Me Merritt is first shown in New Orleans hypnotizing a woman while her husband watches. Merritt uses his skills in mentalism to get the husband to admit that he had an affair with his wife's sister, Janet. He hustles $250 from the man to make his wife forget what she just heard. After this event, Merritt discovers a Hermit tarot card with an address on the back leading to New York City. When he arrives at the building, two more magicians, J. Daniel Atlas and Henley Reeves arrive. Merritt correctly guesses Henley's name by reading her coffee cup and calls her beautiful. Atlas sticks out his hand to shake Merritt's, but Merritt flips him off. Jack Wilder arrives. He picks the lock for the door and when they walk in, they find blueprints for a show. Now You See Me 2 In the one year of hiding Merrite took Jack as his apprentice in hypnotism in exchange for Jack teaching him card tossing. He along with Jack and Daniel meet their new horsemen Lula May with Dylan as they go over their Octa plans. Merritt's part of the plan was to pose as a waiter and hypnosis Octa CEO Owen Case into introducing the Horsemen. The operation was spoiled by Walter Mabry and his twin brother Chase who hypothesized them to sleep till arriving in China. In China Jack tried hypnotize Chase only to find it not working because he wasn't surprised. Then they go to steal the magic broomstick computer chip for Walter only to find they were tricked by Walter who with his father Arthur Tressler want revenge on the Horsemen and Dylan. Now with the chip in their position and the Eye to help they fly to London and preform a big show on New year's eve but Chase got to Merritt before he could do his performance and cut them off not knowing that was their plan from the beginning. Realationships J. Daniel Atlas Although Merritt is fond of Atlas and they work well together, their off-stage relationship is sometimes antagonistic. Merritt's laid-back attitude and habit of teasing the other magician about "control issues" get on Atlas's nerves. Henley Reeves Merritt is physically attracted to Henley and flirts with her through much of their off-stage time in the first movie. Jack Wilder Merritt develops a close friendship with Jack based on proximity and a strong desire to learn each other's skills. Dylan Rhodes Their is nothing indicating that he dislikes him or doesn’t trust him in the films so it is mostly likely that he trusts and likes him or he would not be a horsemen and would not listen to him. Lula May They do not get a lot of screen time together but he does complement her “geek” magic where she takes the compliment and they are seen walking to make there entrance to the Octa performance. So it is not clear but it is implied that they have a healthy friendship with each other. Chase McKinney Chase is Merritt's twin brother. The two were a brotherly duo known as the Magical McKinney's before Merritt made a name for himself. Chase later disappeared with all of Merritt's money, leaving him with nothing. In the second film it is seen that their relationship never recovered. Skills * '''Hypnotic Frequency Manipulation: '''Merritt is highly skilled in mentalism and hypnotism. He developed the skill from childhood to present day. As an adult, he learned card-throwing from Jack Wilder. He is competent at card throwing when compared to his audience but unskilled when compared to the other Horsemen. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Now You See Me characters Category:The Second Act characters Category:Illusionists Category:Horsemen Category:Main characters